Seo In Guk
Perfil *'Nombre:' 서인국 /Seo In Gukthumb|250px|Seo In Guk *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 23 de Octubre del 1987 *'Profesión: '''Cantante y Actor. *'Lugar de nacimiento: Ulsan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''180 cm *'Peso: '68 kg *'Tipo de Sangre: B *'Signo Zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Agencia: 'Jelly Fish Entertainment **'Agencia en Japon:' Irving Entertainment /Nippon Crown Mini Biografia Seo In Guk es el ganador de la Primera Edición de Mnet's "Superstar K"; que es el equivalente a "American Idol" en Estados Unidos. Tras haber ganado el concurso, realizó su debut como cantante en el año 2009. Doramas *Rascal Sons (MBC, 2012) *Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) *Love Rides the Rain (KBS, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''Just The Way We Love'' (Feat. Eun Ji) ''tema para Respond 1997 (2012) *''All For You (Feat. Eun Ji) ''tema para Respond 1997 (2012) *''Fate (Like a Fool) para Love Rides the Rain (2012) Programas de TV *I Live Alone (2013) (MBC) *Let's Go Dream Team (2011/ 2012) *Superstar K1 (Mnet, 2010) *Superstar K1 (Mnet, 2009) *oh my school ep 24, 25, 26 (SBS) Anuncios *UNIONBAY (With IU) Videos Musicales *Phone - Pick up the phone *K.Will (케이윌) Please Don't (이러지마 제발) MV Discografia 'Corea' 'Mini Album' 'Single' 'Japon' 'Single' 'Colaboraciones' * Christmas Time (ft. Lisa, Altair, Hyung, Bekha, Brian) *Christmas to all (ft. Sung Si Kyung, Brian, Seo In Guk, Bekha) Premios *'2013 (49th) PaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio Rookie TV (Respond 1997) *'2013 (49th) PaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio Popularidad (Respond 1997) *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Jung Eun Ji (Respond 1997) *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio Rising Star (Respond 1997) *'2012 Style Icon Awards: '''Top 10 Iconos de estilo (pareja con Jung Eun Ji) para (Respond 1997) *'2012 5th Korea Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Jung Eun Ji (Respond 1997) *'2012 5th Korea Drama Awards:' Premio al Mejor Actor Revelación (Respond 1997) *'2012 Mnet Asian Music Awards:Mejor Banda Sonora - / All for you (Respond 1997) *'''2012 5th Korea Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Pareja con Jung Eun Ji (Respond 1997) *'2013 2nd Gaon K-Pop Chards Awards' - Canción del Año (Septiembre) Junto a Jung Eun Ji Curiosidades *'Educacion: '''Universidad Departamento de Información y Comunicación *'Hobbies:' Componer, Los Videojuegos y Sobre todo Comer. *'Fobia:A la Oscuridad. *Dijo que le gusta Victoria de F(x) y le gustaria hacer un dueto de baile con ella. *Participo con Ji Yeon en el video Shake It Up. *Se ha sospechado que este en una relacion verdadera con Eun Ji de A Pink, quien es su compañera tambien en Respond 1997, ellos son muy cercanos e íntimos entre si, y tambien se tomaron de las manos durante el rodaje de un programa y continuaron siendo cariñosos, incluso durante el descanso. Segun los presentadores del programa. *Le gustan mucho los deportes, en especial el Futbol, también le gusta leer y de vez en cuando mencionar en Twitter a Jang Keun Suk. *Tuvo un escandalo con YOONA de SNSD. *Hara su debut en Japón el 24 de abril. *'''With Laughter or With Tears, que es su nuevo proyecto, contó con la colaboración de Koo Hye Sun tanto en escritura como en el MV. *eligio yoona de girls generetion como su chica ideal no programa super junior kiss the radio. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial Corea *Pagina Oficial Japon *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (daum) *Twitter Oficial *HanCinema Galeria Videografía Corea thumb|left|270px|Seo In Guk - Callthumb|right|270px|Seo In Guk - Love U thumb|left|270px|Seo In Guk - Take thumb|right|270px|Seo In Guk - Broken thumb|left|270px|Seo In Guk - Shake It Upthumb|right|270px|Seo In Guk - Love Again thumb|left|270px|Seo In Guk - Tease Me thumb|right|270px|Seo In Guk -I Can't Live Because Of You (Feat. Verbal Jint) thumb|left|270px|Seo In Guk - With laughter or with tears thumb|right|271px|스윙스(Swings) - 줄래(Would You?) feat.서인국(Seo In Guk) 'Japon' thumb|left|270 px|Fly Away Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo